


Бриллиантовая душа

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, курортный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: чувствительная отдыхающая спасает заблудшую во тьме душу
Kudos: 1





	Бриллиантовая душа

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Британский Флаг зимой 2019 года на тему "Анимагия")

Всё шло хорошо, пока обитательница номера напротив не начала раздавать мне авансы. Я второй месяц жил в георгианском отеле в Бате и каждый день наедался до отвала в купальнях, в парках и на стадионах. После азкабанской диеты сочные, жирные отдыхающие казались благословением. Всё портила только Шарлотта Тук.

На мой взгляд, ей было около сорока. Впрочем, я не слишком разбираюсь в возрасте женщин. За завтраком она садилась так, чтобы мартовское солнце выгодно подсвечивало её густые каштановые волосы (я ненавидел солнце), прогуливалась вдоль купален с максимально независимым видом, а, сталкиваясь со мной в коридоре, загадочно подмигивала. Однажды я споткнулся о неожиданности и, неловкий в человеческом теле, почти врезался головой в инкрустацию на двери. Только природная ловкость летучего существа помогла увернуться от её руки — она хотела поддержать меня за локоть.

Иногда мне казалось, она готова наброситься на меня и растерзать на тряпочки и лохмотья. Я надевал тёмные очки и сбегал подальше, на улицы, в толпу истекающих эмоциями людей.

Каждое утро я сталкивался в лифте с кем-нибудь из постояльцев отеля.

— Вы не находите, что в купальнях иногда становится как-то не по себе? — сетовал забавный толстячок из соседних апартаментов. — Мисс Тук считает, это бесчинствуют духи римских легионеров.

Толстячок страдал подагрой и принимал горячие ванны. Мы мило беседовали в лифте, поэтому я сдерживался как мог, а потом толстячок всё равно жаловался администраторам на холод и сквозняки. Горничные стайками приходили обследовать наше крыло, и я высовывался из двери, здоровался и тишком подворовывал у них приятные воспоминания. На ужин, так сказать.

Кроме этих двоих, на нашем этаже ещё жила молодая пара с двумя детьми (ночью я заглядывал к ним в окно и пил нежные, будто взбитые сливки, младенческие сны) и мужчина с ручным хорьком — настолько угрюмый, что я вначале принял его за одного из наших.

Видите ли, после того как нас, дементоров, прогнали из Азкабана, добывать себе пропитание стало намного сложнее. Моя стая разлетелась кто куда и, видимо, излишне рьяно набросилась на ничего не понимающих магглов — то и дело до меня доходили слухи об аврорских облавах и поспешном бегстве от десятков Патронусов. За десяток лет на Острове я накопил изрядную сумму и смог достать на чёрном рынке муляж человеческого тела. Теперь я походил на самого обыкновенного маггловского мужчину, а хитрые инженерные приспособления в голове и в горле позволяли мне пользоваться речью и даже имитировать приём пищи. Я предпочёл бы не вдаваться в детали пищеварительного процесса, однако замечу, что за завтраком по утрам пил только минеральную воду.

— Желудочные проблемы непосредственно связаны с неспособностью принять определенного человека или ситуацию, — ворковала Шарлотта, присаживаясь за мой столик. Я изо всех сил высасывал её радость, пытаясь при этом не распугать отдыхающих (угрюмый сосед скармливал хорьку половину яичницы и кидал на меня неприязненные взгляды). Шарлотта плевать хотела на мои профессиональные навыки и нежно тянулась к моей фальшивой левой руке.

— Может быть, пройдёмся вечером в парке Королевы Виктории?

Я соглашался, скрипя зубами, ведь иначе диалог повторился бы за обедом, а я хотел спокойно почитать. Я привык к маггловским толстым романам и даже записался в местную библиотеку.

Вечером в парке Шарлотта угощала меня мороженым. Я послушно жевал белую субстанцию, обжигающую, словно воды Северного моря, и попутно слизывал эмоции своей спутницы: радость от приятно проведённого времени, удовольствие от вкуса мороженого, удовлетворение, что рядом шагает такой образцовый представитель мужчин. По правде говоря, я заказывал стандартнейший муляж: облик и пропорции из человеческого модного журнала. Возможно, наши вкусы слишком сильно расходились. Как бы то ни было, от такой обильной закуски я почти заработал несварение, а Шарлотта давно могла бы упасть в обморок, но нет — она вышагивала рядом, крепко держа меня под руку. Так мы и вошли в вестибюль отеля, где немедленно наткнулись на хромого толстячка, который, отчаянно жестикулируя, беседовал с неприветливым владельцем хорька. При моём появлении они замолчали, и лишь хорёк глухо зарычал и натянул поводок. Я пожелал им доброго вечера и проскользнул к лифту.

— Бывают люди, устойчивые к чарам дементоров, — объясняла мне В'зфа, самая начитанная из стаи. В школе я её ненавидел: она всегда стремилась быть лучшей, и тянула лапу, чтобы ответить, однажды оторвав её вместе с когтями, и получала наряды в Хогвартс вне очереди, и самая первая заключила контракт с Волдемортом. Мы подружились лишь этой весной, удирая от отряда авроров над разрушенным замком.

— Считай, тебе повезло. Ты можешь питаться сколько угодно, при этом не разрушая носителя.

Одна и та же еда долгие годы? Должно быть, ужасно однообразно, однако при мысли об этом я не почувствовал отвращения.

— Только не вздумай её целовать! — крикнула В'зфа вдогонку и рассмеялась, и только на полпути я догадался, что она под шумок выпила мои воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере.

Раздосадованный, я чуть не влетел в открытое окно своего номера. Вовремя вспомнил о всезнающем портье. В холле четвёртого этажа мне привиделась неясная тень, которая растворилась, едва я подошёл ближе. Я решил не включать освещение лишний раз и толкнул дверь в номер.

На моей кровати сидела Шарлотта.

Увидев меня, она бросилась мне на шею, собираясь приникнуть к моим губам. Я оттолкнул её, и она разрыдалась.

— Бесчувственный, безжалостный, чудовище! — всхлипывала она, колотя кулаками покрывало. — Зверь ты или человек?

Её отчаяние оказалось приятным на вкус, однако к тому времени я уже очень устал притворяться, устал таскать на себе чужое фальшивое тело, и чистить его отходы, и есть его ртом, и смотреть в зеркало его глазами.

— Нет, — ответил я. — Не зверь и не человек.

И, нащупав изнутри застёжки, я распахнул муляж и вышел наружу — с лохмотьями, капюшоном и хоботом-присоской, во всей дементорской красе.

Наши женщины говорили, что я неплох собою. Человеческие женщины обычно визжали и пытались убежать, и я легко догонял их и камнем падал сверху. Упал я и сейчас, когда Шарлотта обхватила меня и с грохотом уронила на подушки.

— Бедный, — шептала она, обхватив ладонями мою вытянутую морду, — бедный, такое изломанное тело и такая бриллиантовая душа!

Я решил не рефлексировать над оценкой внешности и всецело отдался необычным ощущениям. За ворохом чувств и эмоций я совершенно забыл про поцелуи и вытянул хобот, когда Шарлотта потянулась ко мне с поцелуем.

Внезапно сгусток света ударил в мой беззащитный бок, и я, оглушённый, свалился с постели. Шарлотта завизжала.

— Силенцио! — рявкнуло над ухом, и я узнал голос угрюмого соседа. — Драко, дверь!

— А я говорил, что пахнет дементором, — раздался другой, незнакомый голос. Прямо у моего лица ослепительно сверкал злобный четырёхлапый Патронус.

— Ну что, Снейп, кончаем или аврорам сдаём?

Я только и успел подумать, что гулять в парке с мороженым и Шарлоттой было не так уж и плохо. И тут передо мной взметнулись каштановые волосы, Патронус взорвался серебристыми брызгами, кто-то заорал, и я скользнул под кровать, оттуда на подоконник и вылетел в открытое окно.

Вот уже третью неделю я живу в Лидсе, под потолком "Макдональдса". Человеческого тела у меня нет, и вылетаю поесть я только по ночам. И, разумеется, когда я вернулся в георгианский отель, там уже не было ни Шарлотты, ни хмурого парня с хорьком и Патронусом. Но на следующий день после бегства из Бата я смог украсть ручку и бумагу и подал в "Сан" и "Гардиан" объявление: бриллиантовая душа ищет спутницу для похода за мороженым. Обращаться в Лидс, в ближайший к вокзалу "Макдональдс".

Я очень надеюсь, что Шарлотта читает газеты.


End file.
